Isla Sorna (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Races
Major Races The only Playable Race native to Isla Sorna is the Winged Velociraptor. All other living creatures on Isla Sorna are simple animals. Winged Velociraptors Winged Velociraptors are the result of an experiment in genetics. Gifted with wings and intelligence that rivals a human's, they consider themsleves the dominant species of Isla Sorna. Racial Traits * +2 Strength, -2 Wisdom, +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -4 Charisma: While Winged Velociraptors are physically strong, and very intelligent, they do not possess social skills, and, being visually frightening, most people avoid talking to them. * Type::Magical Beast (Subtype::Air): Winged Velociraptors are saurians, but their intelligence and flight grant them Magical Beast status. * Size::Medium:As a medium creature,Winged Velociraptors gain no bonuses due to size. * Winged Velociraptor base land speed is 40 feet: while flying, speed is 50 feet (maneuverability: average) * Winged Raptors have Darkvision out to 60 feet and low-light vision. * Winged Raptors gain +2 in Balance; +4 in Hide, Move Silently; and +6 in Jump. * Racial Hit Die: Winged velociraptors begin play with five levels of magical beast, which provide 5d10 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +5, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +4, Ref +4, and Will +1. * Racial Skills: A winged velociraptor's levels in magical beast give it skill points equal to 8 x (2 + Int modifier). Its class skills are any skill from the ranger class list. * Racial Feats: A winged velociraptor receives three feats because of its levels in magical beast. They may also select two bonus feats from the following list: Acrobatic, Dodge, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Run. They do not need to meet the prerequisites for these two bonus feats. * Professional Hunter: A winged velociraptors are brought up learning skills to help them conquer their jungle home. Each winged velociraptor selects either +2d6 sneak attack damage or spellcasting as a 4th level ranger. These abilities stack with those gained from the respective classes. A winged velociraptor who selects the ranger casting and then takes levels in ranger thus casts as a ranger 4 levels higher than his actual ranger level. * Language Barrier: While winged velociraptors can learn any language, they have some small problems speaking more exotic languages (languages other than somaraptorian and common). While speaking an exotic language, there is a 10% chance per hour that listeners will hear something insulting, rather than what the Raptor is actually trying to say. The DM makes this roll in secret and at a random time, so players do not know whether they have just asked for a room or insulted the NPC's mother. When this happens, the attitude of any NPC the player is talking to goes down one step. * Back Where it all Started: After one year of travel abroad, winged velociraptors must return to their island to speak with their elders. These elders may assign them a new challenge, or just need to hear news of the outside world. The winged velociraptor may bring their party with them (See Isla Sorna for more details). * Automatic Languages: Somaraptorian, Common. * Bonus Languages: Any, except secret languages. * Favored Class: , : Winged Raptors, being fast, silent predators favor Rogue and Ranger because these classes allow them to use their natural skills constantly. * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::5